Along the Shore
by TheMaskedGirl
Summary: Ann laughed with mirth, "James, you're my knight in shining armor."    A JamLi Christmas Special fanfic. R&R!
1. Christmas Special

A/N: Hey guys! Like I promised, here's the Christmas Special. It's not much, though. I just rushed it so that it will still be Christmas when I post this. I did this less than an hour ago and I'm posting it now. Forgive me for the errors, but I hope you like it! Please read and review! Thank you!

* * *

Along the Shore

By TheMaskedGirl

She stood by the seashore, the waves lapping her feet. She dug her toes into the sand, feeling its warmth. Her soft hair was gently flying with the wind, her dazzling eyes scanning the horizon. It was a late December night and the cool air was making her shiver.

"Ann?" a voice rich with accent called.

The girl now identified as Ann turned to the sound of the voice and looked at the intruder. Ann smiled and said, "James."

"What are you doing here alone? You're not even wearing a sweater," James said, his face contorting in worry.

Ann smiled miserably, "I want to calm my nerves. The waves have this effect on me."

"Why? Did something happen?" James asked, confused.

"I broke up with him…"

James didn't know what to feel. He was giddy with happiness for Ann is finally single. He can court her now! But Ann doesn't deserve to feel such sorrow.

He looked at Ann and saw her anger. _Her feelings first, before mine_, he thought.

"Ann, I'm sorry," he started, "Don't worry, that bastard will pay."

Ann laughed with mirth, "James, you're my knight in shining armor."

James raised a brow and asked, "I thought Kent was your knight?" He does not want to be compared to an idiot.

"Oh, he used to be. But he turned out to be a loser in aluminum foil," she said, the gleam back in her eyes.

She started walking and James followed. Ann continued talking, "You know, I thought he was this amazing guy who will save me from the dragon. I was wrong. He made me feel like I'm in heaven during our first few dates. And then after that, when I agreed to be his girlfriend, the sweetness evaporated. He became this arrogant guy who wants to go to the arcade all the time with his friends. He'll ask me out on a date, then ditch me or he'll make me hold his things while he play. It's irritating, you know."

"Why didn't you break up with him earlier then?" James asked, his anger for the baboon named Kent growing deeper.

"I thought I loved him," Ann said softly, "But it was just a silly crush. I'm in love with someone else."

James' heart skipped a beat. _Please let it be me, please,_ he thought. Then, clearing his throat, he asked the question bugging him since she told him she and Kent are over, "What happened? Why did you break up with him?"

Ann looked at him cautiously and said slowly, "He slept with… Devon."

She closed her eyes, expecting him to explode with anger. Her ex slept with his girlfriend, she's sure he'll get mad. And James did, but for a different reason. "WHAT?" he shouted.

His eyes showed his fury, "That damn bastard! How dare he sleep with another woman while he's seeing you!"

Ann opened her eyes, blinking twice, not believing what she heard. She was dumb-founded. She said quietly, "You're mad because he cheated on me?"

James looked at Ann weirdly and said, "Why else would I be mad?"

Ann fidgeted with the end of her shirt, blushing cutely. _Thank God it's dark, he can't see me blush_, she thought. "Well, Kent-he and Devon-she," she stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Oh," James said realizing the situation. "I don't really care. She can see anyone she wants. I broke up with her a few days ago," he explained.

Ann shrugged nonchalantly and said, "So that's why." But inside, she's grinning like a kid eating lollipop.

"Are you going to the Christmas Charity Ball tomorrow?" James asked, changing the subject.

"It's tomorrow already?" Ann asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah. Today's December 24, 2010, Christmas Eve," James said.

"I forgot! Oh my God, I still don't have a date," she said, fidgeting with her shirt again. "But then again, I can always go alone… But I want to show everyone that I am not at all affected by me and Kent's break-up."

"Are you?"

"Pardon?"

"Are you affected by your break-up?" James asked.

"I'm angry and I fell betrayed. But other than that, I'm not. I was, after all, the one who decided to cut our ties," Ann said matter-of-factly.

"I see," James said, grinning.

They continued walking in silence, admiring the houses adorned with Christmas decorations. Then, James gathered up his courage and asked Ann, "Ann, will you be my date for the Christmas Charity Ball tomorrow?"

Ann stopped in her tracks and let the words sink in. _He asked me to the ball. He asked me to the ball. HE ASKED ME TO THE BALL!_, she thought happily. "I'd love to, Mr. Reid," she answered formally, letting a smile grace her face.

James let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "I'll see you tomorrow then, milady. I'll pick you up at six. Now, I'll accompany you home so you can celebrate Christmas with your family," James said, offering his arm.

Ann laughed her melodic laugh and took hold of James' arm.

Together, they walked along the shore, dreaming of their future together, dreaming of the Christmases they will spend together.

* * *

A/N: Happy Christmas everyone! I hope you like it! Don't forget to review! It means the world to me! Again, have a Merry Christmas!


	2. New Year Special

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the New Year Special! This one's rushed too! Sorry for the errors. Song inspiration: Fearless by Taylor Swift. I was listening to Fearless the whole time I was writing it. Here's the thank you section!

**Irish Pasia-Thank you!**

**Gee Jay-Thanks! Haha. Maybe. :P**

**Reizz Ann Capuno-Thank you! Haha.**

**marshmallowXD-Thanks!**

**Luzlyn-Yes! And here it is! Thanks for the review!**

**.ILOVE-Thank you! I will!**

**Jenikka-Aw, thank you!**

**Christine Joy Mateo-Grabe naman. Haha. I-compare ako kay Ms. JK, grabe ha! Super flattered ako, baka naman lumaki ulo ko! XD Thanks for the review!**

**Felice Gail-Aw, thanks!**

**Cy-Thank you!**

**StolenCompass-Aw, thanks! I won't elaborate much since I already told you my explanations. Haha. I am very grateful for the review! Thank you!**

**Abijollibee08-Yep! And here it is! Thanks!**

**Chrystal-Thank you! I'm gonna update it soon! Oh, I'm going to look for it. I'm sure I will like it!**

So guys, without further ado, here's Chapter Two!

* * *

Along the Shore

By TheMaskedGirl

Fearless

She laughed as she stepped off the dance floor. She sauntered to the refreshments table and ordered herself a drink.

"A glass of orange juice please," she said politely.

"Here you go," the bartender said and handed her the drink.

"Thank you!"

She sat at a nearby table and sipped her juice. Tricia, her good friend, invited her to the New Year's Party which was held annually at their house. She went with James to the party.

She smiled softly as she remembered the events that happened beforehand.

_

* * *

She fixed her dress for the nth time as she waited for her date._

"_Mom, do I really look okay?" she asked her mom nervously._

"_Ann, dear, you look really beautiful! I'm sure your date will drop dead once he sees you," her mom said without looking._

"_Mom, you're not even looking," Ann pointed out._

_Her mom stopped washing the dishes and turned to look at her daughter. She examined her and smiled. "My dear," she said, "You look absolutely stunning! I'm sure your date will be speechless!"_

"_Really, Mom?" she asked softly._

"_Yes dear. Now tell me about your date. Why won't you tell me his name?" her mom inquired._

"_Well, it's a surprise! I'm sure you'll like him," Ann told her mom._

"_Oh, just make sure he isn't like that Keith jerk!" her mother warned._

_Ann laughed and corrected her, "Mom, his name is Kent not Keith."_

_Her mom waved her hands and went back to washing the dishes._

_Ann took out her Blackberry from her purse and checked the time. "8:57. Three minutes till he comes," she whispered to herself._

_She went upstairs to her room and stood in front of the mirror. She looked at her reflection and smiled._

_The doorbell rang and her heart started thumping faster._

"_James!" she heard her mom say._

_She giggled softly and checked her reflection one last time and went down._

_While descending, James said softly to himself, "Wow."_

_Ann stood in front of James. James looked dashing in a simple, yellow, polo shirt and black jeans and Ann was in a yellow dress._

"_Wow, Ann. You're absolutely beautiful," James commented._

_Ann blushed and replied, "Thank you. You look wonderful too."_

_James fought the heat rising to his face. He swallowed and said, "Shall we go now?"_

"_Of course," Ann answered._

_James offered his arm and Ann took it._

"_Mom, we're going," Ann told her._

_Her mom was grinning and said, "You two look cute together! Go and have fun! And James, take Ann home before 3 in the morning."_

"_Yes, Ma'am," James replied jokingly._

_They walked out the door hand in hand to James' white Lexus._

"_Nice car," Ann said._

"_Lauren gave it to me as a Christmas gift," James told her._

"_You've got an awesome sister, James!" she said and sighed. "I wish I have a sibling."_

"_Hey, cheer up!" James said, pinching her cheek with his free hand._

"_Ow! Stop it," she said, trying to look annoyed._

_James chuckled, "You're really adorable you know."_

_Ann blushed and muttered thanks._

_Awkward silence took over them as James opened the passenger door for her. He sat on the driver's seat and started the ignition._

"_So… Who's the first ride?" Ann asked, trying to make small talk._

_He grinned at her and said, "You."_

_She gave him a small smile but inside she was grinning like a little kid._

"_You can choose the music, if you want," James told her._

"_What are your CD's?" she asked him._

"_Taylor Swift, Fearless, and Speak Now," he answered._

"_My favorite!" she exclaimed._

"_I know. I got them for you," he said softly._

"_Oh," she whispered, a blush creeping to her face._

_She picked out the second album and Fearless started playing._

There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot, yeah

"_Kent called me last night when I got home," she said._

_James scowled and asked, "What did he say?"_

"_He apologized and he asked if he could be my date tonight," she said calmly._

"_What did you say?"_

"_I told him I can't because I already have a date. And I told him that my date won't ditch me," she said._

"_Oh," he said, disappointed. He was expecting her to say that her date is awesome and gorgeous and hot._

"_I also told him that my date is awesome and gorgeous and hot," she said then looked at him and waited for his reaction._

_James grinned and said, "Ha! I knew it! You think I'm hot and sexy."_

_James looked at her sideways and chuckled inwardly as he saw her blush. "Mou, you're so mean!" Ann pouted and crossed her arms._

_They continued their harmless banter while traveling to Tricia's house._

* * *

"Ann," a familiar voice said.

Ann turned to look at the speaker and was surprised to see Kent.

After a few moments, she acknowledged him, "Kent."

"Is that seat taken?" he asked pointing to the chair next to Ann.

"Yes, it is."

It wasn't Ann who answered. Kent spun around and came face to face with James.

Kent was a few inches taller than James, but James looked much more intimidating with his icy glare.

"Stay away from Ann," he said venomously.

Kent gulped but challenged, "Why? It's not as if she's your girlfriend."

"That's where you got it all wrong. She is my girlfriend. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to talk to my girlfriend," James said with a tone that would make The Hulk cry for his mommy.

"Fine, I don't like hanging out with that bitch anyway. Bye slut, have fun," he said loudly.

The party-goers looked at the trio weirdly, some of the boys eyeing Ann.

Ann stood up and went in front of Kent. "Asshole," she said and punched him in the face. "That's for calling me a slut when I'm not." She kicked his shin. "And that's for cheating on me."

"And please go back to the party," she told the people.

James placed his arm around Ann possessively and glared at the Kent who was holding his injured shin. "Now, scurry off if you don't want to be in a greater mess," he said.

Kent stood up and glared at them one last time before going back to his friends.

Tricia, Jenny, Fretzie, and the others went to check up on Ann and James. "Best, are you okay?" Jenny asked Ann.

She smiled weakly and said, "My hand hurts a bit, but punching him is so worth it."

"You punched him pretty hard, Ann!" Ivan said and chuckled.

"Yeah, but that jerk deserves it," Fretzie said.

"Oh, Ann, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have invited him. I'm really, really sorry!" Tricia apologized.

"It's no biggie, Tricia. I'm fine, really," Ann assured her.

"How about you, bro, are you alright?" Bret asked James.

"You look like you're ready to kill," Ryan added.

"Well, I am. But I think the punch and kick is enough," James said.

"Ann, come on, let's dance!" Jenny said.

"You guys go ahead. I think I want to get some fresh air," Ann told them.

"I'll come with you," James said.

The others went back to the dance floor as the song Fearless started playing and the duo went out to the veranda. Fortunately, they were the only ones outside.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot, yeah_

Ann sighed. "Tricia's really lucky to live near the beach," she said to no one in particular. Tricia's mansion was located beside the beach.

James heard her and said, "You really love the beach, don't you?"

_We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
Absent-mindedly makin' me want you_

"I loved it before, but now I love it more. It's very special," she said.

"Why?" James asked, curious.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

Ann took a deep breath. _It's now or never,_ she thought. "Two very important events happened while I'm in the beach."

"Go on," James urged.

"One, I met you," she said. "And two, you first asked me out on a date when we were in the beach."

_So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road  
In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here  
In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it_

Ann faced James to observe his reaction. He was looked at her with eyes that showed surprise and his mouth agape.

"You mean to say that you liked me since the very first day?" he asked her.

"Yes. And you know, according to psychological studies, it's not a crush anymore once it exceeds 4 months. You know what that means?"

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

James shook his head.

Ann didn't know where her courage was coming from, but she has to keep on going. "It means you're in love. I'm in love with you James."

Ann looked at his eyes and felt herself drowning in the pool of brown. "I love you James," she repeated.

"Ann, I…"

Ann looked at him hopefully. "Yes?"

"Ann I love you more!" James confessed.

Ann let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" Ann told him.

James held her close and Ann placed her head on his chest. "Can you hear the beat of my heart, Ann? It beats only for you, Ann. I love you," he said softly.

_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake, I'm not usually this way  
But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'  
It's fearless_

James slowly lowered his head to Ann's and kissed her softly, gently.

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

"Ann, I told Kent you're my girlfriend. I don't like lying you know." James said.

"Ugh, shut up and just ask me to be your girlfriend!" Ann told him.

James chuckled. "You're too excited, you know that?" James teased.

Ann glared at him and James laughed once again. "Okay, fine. Ann, will you be my girlfriend?" James proposed.

Ann didn't answer immediately. "Oh, come on! Ann, will you be my girlfriend?"

Ann couldn't take it anymore. She giggled and said, "Yes!"

James hugged her. He lifted her then spun around.

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless._

"Do you want to walk along the shore?" he asked her, offering his hand.

Ann smiled and replied, "I'd love to."

As they walked, the guests started piling in the veranda. It was 11:55 pm, five minutes till the clock strikes twelve.

Ann and James stood by the seashore, the waves lapping their feet. Ann dug her toes into the wet sand, feeling its warmth. She closed her eyes and sighed. A few nights ago, she was standing in the beach alone, doing the same things. But now, she's standing hand in hand with her knight, the one who came to save her vicious dragon.

"James, I love you," Ann said.

"I love you too, Ann."

Ann opened her eyes and turned to look at James. She gazed at him lovingly and he returned the gesture.

"5, 4, 3…"

The guests started the countdown.

Ann and James joined them, "2, 1! Happy New Year!"

Everyone cheered. Fireworks started decorating the night sky and couples kissed.

James took Ann's chin and kissed her. It started out as gentle and soft and then it became more passionate, but it was still sweet.

"I love you, Ann."

"I love you too, James."

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it! It's not nice, I know. But I hope you like it! Please leave reviews! Thank you! HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
